I had enough so watch out for me
by crystal96429
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a goody to shoe or a nerd. She wears glasses, braces, and geeky clothes. That will all change when she had enough of it. Percy is dating Calypso, and Annabeth doesn't like it. Will the change show what are Percy true feelings? Will Annabeth and Percy get together? Will the change be better or much worse? I don't own anything but the plot. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there this is my first Percebeth Story so please review. Hope you like it.**

**- Cystal96429 **

* * *

Summary: Annabeth Chase is a goody to shoe or a nerd. She wears glass, braces, a geeky clothes. That will all change when she had enough. Percy is dating Calypso and she had enough. Good luck Percy and hello new Annabeth Chase. Watch out for her.

**Annabeth POV**

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hallway when I felt something cold and wet on me. "What wrongs geek, cat got your tongue." said the slutty girl in our school, Rachel. "No, now leave my friend alone or you'll deal with us bitch." said Percy with every single of my friends behind him. "Why would you all befriend a geek, nerd, a goody to shoe, a freak." ask Rachel. "Because she is the nicest and smartest girl we know and she is our true friend." said Percy proudly. He took my hand and ran off with everyone behind us. "Are you ok Wisegirl?" asked Percy. "Yeah, I'm ok seaweed brain." I said. "That is what friends are for Wisegirl." said Percy while touching my nose with his index finger. The bell rang. "Well, I have to go and find Calypso and take her home today." said Percy eager to see his girlfriend. "Ok, see you tomorrow Perce." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. Percy smiled before running to find Calypso not noticing my sadness. I turn around and found that everyone is behind me and saw my sadness and gave me a hug. _

_End of flashback_

__That was the last time I ever saw him in school. He became super popular after he started dating Calypso. You see Calypso is Percy's girlfriend. They been dating since the beginning of high school when we were freshmen. I was crushed when they started dating. Every single of our friends know I have a huge crush on him ever since we known each other. It pains me to even hear her name. I never got to tell him I love him and when I had enough courage to tell him, he push me aside to ask her out. He didn't even ask me what I wanted to even ask him, he just ignore me like I was a strange to him. I got to see him less and less each everyday. I got even more bullied by Rachel and no one was there to save me. The last time he save me from Rachel was when we were still a freshmen and we are in our 3rd year in high school. I miss my best friend, everyday I would cried myself to sleep and would cut myself. Everybody knows I change since then and try to help me but I would push them away. Now I am tired of being of bein-. I was out of thought when I heard my door bang. I open it to see Thalia, Piper, and Silena. They grab me and ran to the car and drove to the mall.

* * *

The token me shopping but I was still to sad. I was even more saw when I saw Percy and Calypso sucking each other faces(making out). That broke my heart. That was the final straw for me. I am tired of being sad and gloomy. Now it is time for a make over. "Silena, Piper, and Thalia I want you to give me a make over now, and make me hot because that was the final straw and I am so tired of being sad and gloomy. Change everything to make me look sexy and hot. If Percy wants her than fine she can have him, but I am going to show him what he is missing out on." I said proud that I am going to change. " Wow! Annabeth we are proud of you and going to make you look sexy but first to you house and get rid of everything you have now." said the three girls.

* * *

We arrive at my house it was a mansion. I forget to tell you I am rich but don't like to show it girls already know, that I am rich. They ran to my room and got rid of anything that they thought wasn't hot,sexy, or girly. They got rid of all my clothes,shoes, and my posters on the wall. They took me shopping and got me new clothes that made me look hot or sexy or girly. Heels, toms, and many more shoes. Lastly they brought my a lot of Jewelry. They pick my outfit for tomorrow for school. I can't wait to see the look on Percy face when he sees me tomorrow. I also got my braces off and got contacts. I like my new change and it was for the better. Have fun Percy because tomorrow I will show you want you miss out on. Now it is my turn.

* * *

**Well did you like it? Please review and no bad comments please. Hope you enjoy.!**

**-Crystal96429 **


	2. sorry

**I am so sorry I can't update this week or this coming up wee. I am going to camp and I can't bring my laptop or kindle wit me so I will make the next chapter way longer. Once again I am so so so sorry!**

**- Crystal9642 or Elizabeth **


End file.
